Blast in the Past
by Broken Wings
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to save Sirius before he fell into the veil. Only she made a mistake, and now she is trapped in the past where he is a student at Hogwarts, and so is Remus. -Love tangles! HG,SB,RL! R&R!
1. Prologue

**AN:** Another time traveling fic. How ironic. Lol! Well I hope you will take time to read this anyways. Hermione is going through time, to save Sirius for Harry. Only, she goes back in time where Sirius is a student at Hogwarts, and so is _Professor Lupin_. Dun, dun, dun. Well, this has a typical love tangle in here as well, between Remus/Hermione/Sirius. Read and Review! The next chapter should come shortly!

**Big** **notice!** if any of you would like to create your own character and put them in this story, I would gladly allow you to! Just e-mail me, at give me a discription, bio, age, house and all that good stuff. Your fancharacter will be added in either the next chapter (If you give me early notice) or the following chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda...

* * *

Hermione ran down the spiral staircase, throwing her hair up in a bun as she did so. She overslept this morning, and was dreadfully late to meet Ron and Harry for breakfast. Many students gave Hermione suspicious stares when she ran down the corridors, and into the Great Hall. She straightened her robes before sitting with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Said Hermione apologetically, "I overslept."  
  
"We were wondering where you were at." Ron said.  
  
Harry kept quiet; he hardly even looked at Hermione when she sat down. She noticed he had dark circles around his eyes from his lack of sleep. Poor Harry, he's been through so much. If only, somehow, she could change his past. Perhaps she could save him from this agony. Hermione sighed, knowing very well how impossible it was.  
  
"So, Harry, how is Quidditch coming along?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten his mood.  
  
"Fine." Harry said.  
  
Hermione sensed that he was in no disposition to strike a conversation with someone just yet. Under the table, Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Finally he looked up at her. Hermione smiled sincerely, and he returned the gesture. It was the first time in a long time that she saw him smile like that.  
  
"I'm going to the lake this afternoon to study, I heard it's going to be a very nice day out, any of you care to join me?" Hermione said, releasing Harry's hand.  
  
Ron grumbles, "Is studying all you think about?"  
  
"It's something you should think about more often." Hermione snapped.  
  
"I'm serious Hermione, you seem to care about nothing else." Ron said, stuffing toast in his mouth.  
  
"And all you think about is yourself! I can't believe how inconsiderate you can be!" Hermione screeched, she didn't notice how many students were listening in now.  
  
"Both of you! Please, stop!" Harry said.

"And I can't believe how bloody anoying you are!" Ron spat.

"Stop!" Harry yelled.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, then their mouths shut in an instant. Both of them knew the ordeal that Harry was going through, and the last thing Harry needed was his friends bickering over his shoulder. Before Ron could think up something else to argue about she stood up abruptly, glaring daggers at Ron before departing. Harry watched sorrowfully as Hermione left the Great Hall.  
  
"Gee Ron, did you have to go and do that?" Harry said, standing up to and leaving.  
  
"What I do?" Ron asked baffled.  
  
Harry never found Hermione until late that afternoon. She was at the exact place she told Ron and him that she was going to be at. As usual, Hermione had a book prompt up on her knees, as she was too engrossed in the book to realize that he was standing over her.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. She grunts in response. So he sits down in the grass beside her. "Still mad at Ron, huh?"  
  
"He's a git, and I don't want to discuss him at this moment." She huffed, only tearing away from the book to look at him. She looked troubled, and it made Harry wander if it really was Ron she was worried about.  
  
"Well if you _are_ worried about Ron, I must say that he was very upset after he realized how snappy he was towards you." Harry said.  
  
"It's not Ron I'm worried about Harry, it's you." Hermione said, and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you have not been yourself since, well, _you know_." She hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry said. Feeling uneasy about the change of conversation.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"No! I don't want to talk about any of it." Harry was beginning to raise his voice to her.  
  
"Harry, what happened was not your fault," Hermione said sadly, "Sirius died protecting you, there was no way you could have predicted what was going to happen."  
  
"Don't you dare say his name again! It was my fault! All of it was my doing, I hurt you, and everyone else!" Harry shouted, he was close to the edge of tears when he ran off. Hermione thought about following after him, but went against it.  
  
Hermione neglected her book and pulled her legs closer to her chest, hugging them tightly with all her might. If only things could be like the way they were before. Hermione stared at the lake in daze, the afternoon sun reflecting over its surface, making the water look like sparkling diamonds. Why couldn't every thing be like their first year at Hogwarts. Harry had been so happy then, and Ron, _well,_ not much has changed in Ron. Except, perhaps, his little crush on her. But Hermione didn't really like him like that. They were still friends, but often got on each other's nerves. When she graduates next year, she'll always remember her teachers. Specifically her Potions Teacher, the one who despised them all, yet still protected them when the time caused for it.

Hermione giggled when she recalled setting his robes on fire to protect Harry, because they thought Snape was trying to curse Harry on his broomstick. two years in a row, Harry had fought bravely against Voldemort. But besides their constant battles, Hermione loved the memories with her friends. Their third year was somehow her favorite year. It was the time when they first met Professor Lupin, and of course Sirius Black. Hermione had turned time around just to save Sirius from a horrid fate. She also remembered when he said that she was the most brilliant witch of her time, and blushed at his comment.  
  
Something then dawned on Hermione's brain. The Time Turner! It saved Sirius once, why not again. Why didn't she think of it before? Hermione quickly went into thinking mode. Maybe, a few rule breaking was in order here. Should she tell Harry about it? Or should this be a single quest? Well, it was worth a shot. If she got anyone else involved, it would take time. What Hermione needed was the time to change back what shouldn't have been. But then Dumbledores words echoed through her mind, "Miss Granger, you know the law- you know what is at stake... you-must-not-be-seen." He warned her of that the time Harry and herself went off to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. The only reason she got the Time Turner was to help her in her studies, because the Ministry found that she was responsible enough to handle it, and she was able enough to obey the law. She would breaking a great rule here. Hermione had no plot behind this like the last time. Then Hermione thought of Harry's face, how glum and unhappy he was. "I'm doing this for you Harry." Hermione whispered to the wind.  
  
There was not another moment to lose; she still had the Time Turner in her room because she had extra classes to take this year as well. Hermione made pace, she hastily made it to the girl's dormitory. Thankfully, no one was there. She slipped her hand through the pillowcase and pulled out the hourglass necklace. Hermione threw it around her neck, then started to pack things into her school bag, just in case. She was just about ready when an owl swooped through one of the windows and dropped a letter into her hands, and flew off. It was a letter from her parents; she would read it later. Hermione stuffed the note in her robe pocket, and grabbed her school bag with things she needed to go back in time, just in case it took longer than she would hope, _and_ she made sure that Neville would give Harry and Ron her note.  
  
Hermione turned the hourglass several times, she heard someone enter the dormitory and panicked. She turned the hourglass more times than she should have. Now she might not make it back to the time before Sirius went behind the veil. Everything blurred before her eyes; she was traveling through time, faster and faster. Colors blending with each other, twirling together. The sight was making Hermione almost nauseated, her head was spinning, and she was about to feel faint until finally everything paused. Hermione was still in the girl's dormitory, but in what time? She didn't know. All she knew was that the trip through time was exhilarating. She didn't realize how dizzy she was until she fell to the floor, hearing the sound of broken glass, and sudden screams of frightened 6th year girls.


	2. Trapped in the Past

**AN:**There are so many fics about the past. Mine is just simply one of them. This will eventually be a romance fic. But I'm not going to LEAP into romance. You have to like someone first, or befriend them before a relationship will grow. This is not a love-at-first-sight fic. -.-

Please give me enough feedback for me to carry on with my story. And also give me hints on what I should add into my following chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the one and only, J.K. Rowling...

I give my thanks to!

**siriuszsecretlover**, My further chapters will get even more interesting. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you review my next chapters!

**Black-rose23**, Yes, Cliffhangers are nasty little buggers arent they? - Thanks for reviewing! This chapter will hopefully make up for my cliffhanger

* * *

Hermione stirred, her head ached terribly and she felt too paralyzed to move. Before her she saw a blurry version of a redhead with bright green eyes. "Ginny?" Hermione muttered numbly. But the voice did not belong to Ginny at all.

"Goodness no, I have no clue who that is. I'm Lily. But I must ask, are you all right?" Asked the redhead.

Hermione blinked a few times, her focus slowly becoming steady. Her eyes widened with terror as the memories of what happened flashed before her eyes. She wondered what year she was in, I guess it didn't matter; she could always use her time turner to go to the correct time. Hermione rose from the floor, she put her hand on the floor to give her support to lift herself but, but something cracked beneath her palm and something sharp pieced through her hand. Hermione yelped, leaning up and examined her hand.

"Oh, watch out for the glass there." Lily warned.

Hermione looked beside her, there to her great dismay was the time turner broken into a million glass shards. She felt near faint, how could this happen? –The girls surrounding her, including the redhead gave Hermione a suspicious look.

"You gave us a fright you know," Said Lily, "We were just about to leave to go to the Great Hall when we hear a crash and it's like- you popped out of thin air."

Hermione surveyed this girl; there was something familiar about her that Hermione couldn't make out. It's like she saw her from a photo somewhere. Then it dawned on her, her eyes widened with awe and shock. "You wouldn't be- Lily Evans, would you?" Hermione said, all the girls looked at each other.

"Why of course I am. I'm the Prefect of this house. Dear me, are you ill? Better yet, are you even from here? You have on the Gryffindor robes, but I don't recall ever seeing your face before." Lily asked, looking Hermione up and down curiously.

This was it, her cover was sure to be blown now. If Lily found out that she, Hermione, was best friends with her only son Harry Potter from the future, why, time would be twisted into chaos and Hermione could be in some very hot water.

_Smooth move Hermione_.. She thought.

"Yes, I do feel a bit ill," Hermione lied, "I'm a new transferred student, so I don't imagine that you have seen me around before."

"But I swore that we were the only girls in here, it's like you came out of no where." Said a brunette to Lily's right.

"Um, I-I.." Hermione stammered. She had to think of a good excuse and _fast_. "I was here. That's a silly idea, I'm far to young to apparate, so how could I possibly appear out of thin air? Besides, you must have not noticed that I was here. I was under my... bed...looking for something, and I-"Hermione paused to think of something else, "I found my necklace, stood up—tripped—broke my necklace, and that's when you found me." Hermione finished in a rush.

The girls looked at each other, they were whispering amongst themselves like juries in a court. Lily looked at Hermione, "All right then." She said.

"Will you be joining us then for dinner?" Asked a blacked haired girl, she looked an awful lot like Cho Chang.

Hermione thought about this for a second, her stomach gave a rumble, indicating that she was hungry. Maybe after eating a meal, she would decide to find a way to get back, perhaps even Dumbledore would help her. She knew he was still at the school, if Lily Evans was, so would he. Hermione gave them all a nod of an agreement, and they instantly dragged her out of the room. "Lets go then!" Said the cheery brunette.

They practically ran down the spiral staircase, Hermione nearly tripped. Lily was the only sane one in the group. As they walked through the corridors leading towards the Great Hall, Hermione watched Lily, who was walking a little ways ahead of her. She looked just like in Harry's pictures, the mere presence of her now, and with the knowledge of the future that waits for Evans, Hermione almost started to break down into tears. It was such a horrid fate that no one in the world deserved. She wished that she could save Lily and James, so that Harry would have parents in the future. But Hermione knew better than that. Just being here now was disturbing time. Though she came here for Sirius, her only desire now was to return back home to Harry and Ron. This was not the right time to save Sirius, not while he was a mere teen. All this was a complete mistake. Hermione had to fix it, somehow..

When they arrived in the Great Hall. Lily offered her a seat next to her, which Hermione took gratefully. Inside Hermione could sense that Lily didn't quite believe the lie she told in the Dormitory. But it didn't matter, I guess. Hermione looked down at the pile of food before her. Though she was starving, she held herself back from attacking her food like an animal. Despite being hungry, she still had dignity. She could say little for the boy sitting a few rows across from her. The boy was handsome, she had to admit. He had thin, chin length black hair, that looked very smooth at the touch. His eyes were bright blue and though his food manners were distasteful, he was unbelievably handsome.

Lily notices Hermione staring at him and snorted. "You don't fancy him do you?" Lily asked, a little distress in her tone.

Hermione eagerly shook her head no, since her mouth was too full of food to answer. She swallowed, then spoke. "Who is he?" Hermione asked curiously staring that the young man. He looked scarcely familiar.

Lily looked at Hermione with shock, but then quickly changed her expression. "Oh, I nearly forgot that you were new here! That's Sirius Black. All the girls here have their eye on him. But I wouldn't get involved with him; he's a tramp. Snogs every flesh he comes across." Lily said, then bit off a bit of her corn bread.

Hermione couldn't help but gasp. That was Sirius! She knew there was something about him. Then someone caught Hermione's eye. Someone she thought was there from the future with her but only found that she was mistaken. She thought she saw the face of Harry sitting amongst the students, but it was his father, James Potter. It was amazing how identical they appeared from one another. A faint smile appeared on Hermione's lips, then a tear of a mix of sadness and happiness. Never had she ever thought of meeting both of Harry's parents, nor did she think she would see Sirius as a young handsome student, and a very _alive_ Sirius at that.

Then Hermione's blood boiled with anger. There sitting across from James was, Peter Pettigrew. His face looking as plump as ever. Be that as it may, he looked much cleaner than the older version she knew. But it was hard not to remember such a ratish looking face. It made her ever more angry that he was sitting among his so-called-friends. Later in the future, he would betray his friends, and kill them. Her expression changed however, when sitting right next to Peter was Remus Lupin.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Remus still had his bright blue eyes, and his torn up robes and rugged appearance. Although, it seemed all the marauders had blue eyes except for James, who had honey-brown eyes, such as her own. Remus still looked handsome in Hermione's eyes. She looked from Remus, to Sirius. They both were so handsome. Then to her horror, Sirius' eye's met hers; he tore his gaze from hers then started to whisper to the marauders secretively. Hermione blushed, and turned away.

Hermione picked at her meal again, then she could feel a pair of eyes on her. From instinct, she looked over at the staff table. Dumbledore was staring at her through his half moon spectacles. Hermione gulped. She didn't like that look. It was the look like he could see right through her. Did he know already? —Dumbledore tore his gaze from her because McGonagall was nudging him in the ribs to whisper something into his ear.

Hermione sighed in relief. Then she noticed that Lily was giving her an annoyed stare. "Are you listening to me?" Lily spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Hermione said guiltily.

"I was asking you what your name was." Lily repeated irritably.

"Oh-"Hermione stopped. This was horrible. What was she going to tell her? She couldn't very well say her full name. Now that would be messing up things in the future. But maybe, if she just told Lily her first name, she wouldn't have to tell her what her last name is, "Hermione." She said finally.

"Hermione.... Nice name." Lily said, and Hermione heaved a sigh. "What's your last name?" Lily asked.

Hermione froze; this was the part that she was dreading. Then, something happened to Hermione's greatest luck, James walked over, squeezing between Hermione and Lily (A bit rudely I might add). Lily looked at him in disgust, and James smiled gleefully at her.

"Hello Evans, may I call you Evans?" James said. His smile growing even more broadly.

"I would prefer you not. But since you don't have the brain size to call me by my first name, I will take it easy on you. Yes you may call me Evans." Lily replied in sarcasm.

James looked taken aback. "The brain size, eh? Well chosen words there little miss prefect." He said, which made Lily give him an even more look of disgust.

Hermione watched them both, feeling confused. Why did they act like they hated each other now when in the future they get married and bare a child? Love was a funny thing, really. Hermione never understood the meaning. Maybe they acted obnoxious towards each other, but in reality they really do care. Love, after all in Hermione's point was view, was for the muture hearts. Teen love was overrated. So, she did have her fling with Victor Krum, it was nothing more than that. A fling. Hermione had never been in love. The only company she would ever find was her friends and her dusty books.

"Who's your friend, Lily?" Said a smooth voice behind her. Hermione turned around, someone sat directly beside her. It was Sirius Black. His face lit up in delight. The person beside him, however, did not look pleased that he was sitting in their spot.

Hermione looked up in disbelief. Young Sirius Black was sitting next to her. In spite of him being alive, Hermione just wanted to hug him at that moment. But she knew better. He didn't even know who she was in this time. For all she knew, he could be the opposite of what she knew him as.

"This is Hermione." Lily said, suddenly having a deep interest in her food now. She began to stuff as much food in her mouth as possible. Hermione's guess was to avoid talking to James.

"Hermione, eh?" Sirius repeated with interest. "Lovely name. My name is Sirius Black. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. It was obvious already that Sirius had a slightly large ego as a boy. Probably because of his handsome looks and charming smile, the girls here were bound to drool over him.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Hermione said unenthusiastically, and began to attack her food like Lily was.

Sirius pretended that he didn't hear her tone of voice. "So, are you new here Hermione?" He asked.

"Um, I suppose you could say that." Hermione replied uncomfortably. Before this subject could be turned onto her, she decided to change the subject before the questions got out of hand. She didn't want to blow her cover. That would ruin time. The only thing she could do right now was finish her meal and report to Dumbledore about her situation. Hopefully there was something he could do for her. Dumbledore was her only option though.

Hermione looked over the shoulder of the talkative Sirius, whom didn't notice her absent attention. Remus was staring at her; he blushed though and quickly restrained himself and looked away. Hermione blushed too, slightly, and turned to Sirius. He was giving her a puzzled look.

"Are you listening?" Sirius said.

Hermione then noticed that Dumbledore and the rest of the Great Hall was departing, and the food on the tables had vanished. "Sorry _Sirius_, but I must go now." Hermione said. Sirius looked at her in astonishment. He's never been walked away from before. He was about to say something to her, but she was already halfway through the Great Hall. Sirius watched her walk away from him, her robes billowing behind her. Never has a girl showed little interest in him. But he made it his solemn goal at that instant that he would somehow get her to fall for him. He liked a challenge.

Remus saw Sirius determined glance, he knew it to well. He sighed in exasperation. Then he was beginning to wonder if there was something about him that was unappealing to the ladies. He looked himself over. Hand-me-down robes that looked like they've been patched up many times, skinny, and pale. He looked over at Sirius, who was handsome, had new robes, and had nearly every girl at school at his heels. Remus would never be like that, no matter how hard he tried. It might be the best though. Considering his curse.

Hermione stalked down the corridors for any sign of the headmaster. She squeezed her way through the mob of students rushing to get to their houses. It was then, to Hermione's knowledge; she saw the hallway that perhaps led to his domain.

Before she even began her search for his office, a firm hand gripped her shoulder from behind. Hermione twirled around to see whom it could possibly be. There standing inches from her, was Albus Dumbledore in the bony flesh.

His blue eyes sparkled through his half moon spectacles. "Follow me this way." Dumbledore said. Hermione nods, and quickly obeys. She followed him in the opposite direction of where she was going. They reached his office, the portraits of the past headmasters looking curiously at Hermione, pointing fingers, and whispering anxiously amongst themselves.

Dumbledore easily sat down behind his desk. He kept shuffling through his papers on his desk, until finally what seemed like ages he looked up at her. Fear crept into Hermione's heart, and she wondered if she was in trouble or not. How did Dumbledore always know?

"It's been to my knowledge, miss, that you are not from here. So tell me, how did you get into Hogwarts my dear?" His voice was calm with reason. Hermione muscles slackened.

"Well sir, I-I came here by—my time turner, sir." Hermione said, he gave her a look to carry on. "And, I was suppose to go back to another time to save a friend. But instead, I got landed in this time. I'm from the year of 1996; my time turner is broken by a fatal mistake. And, here I am."

"You have meddled with time, hmm.... This does create a problem." Dumbledore said, looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Hermione stared at her feet. None of this would have happened if she had used her head. Maybe she wasn't meant to save Sirius. This all was a mistake. Harry would have made it through okay if she just stood by his side to give him a lending hand. Perhaps Sirius wasn't meant to live, Hermione thought sadly.

"There is a way, however." Dumbledore said finally. Hermione looked up instantly. "I have a way for you to return to your time. But, you cannot do so yet. I will have to do some research, but, I think there may be a way. —Meanwhile. You will pose here as a student. We must think up a name for you. What is your name dear?"

"Hermione." She whispered shyly.

"Hmm.... How about Kendra McCloy? You like that name?" Dumbledore said.

"Well Headmaster, it is a lovely name and all. But while I was in the Great Hall, I kind of told a few students my real first name. —I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of any other name at the time, and they would begin to wonder why it was taking me so long to reply!" Hermione quickly tried to apologize. She knew giving out her name was definitely forbidden. What was wrong with her? Why was she constantly breaking so many rules? This wasn't like her to be so rash.

"Do not worry my dear. We will simply make up another last name for you. Unless, of course. You told them your last name as well?" Dumbledore asked, looking hopeful.

"No sir." Hermione said quickly.

"Well then, that solves that problem. I'm sure you not the only Hermione in the world. How about... Hermione McCoy?" Dumbledore said. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "No? How about.. Hermione Lemondrop... Hermione ... "He paused for a moment, then a teacher strolled in. In fact, it was a young version of Hermione's Transfiguration Teacher. "Hermione McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall looked over at Dumbledore like he had finally snapped. "Headmaster, what is Merlin's name is the matter with you. My name is most certainly not Hermione. —And furthermore, who is this girl?"

The Headmaster leaped into the tale that was told to him by Hermione. McGonagall looked furious about the results it led to. Hermione was going to use her last name to pose as a student at Hogwarts now until she is returned safely home.

"Now keep this in mind child, that I will not take it easy on you in classes even if we are to act on being related." Professor McGonagall warned. Hermione nods, smiling. She hadn't changed a bit.

"What is your last name, for future reference?" Dumbledore asked Hermione curiously.

"Hermione Granger sir."

"Well miss Granger. Or shall I say, Miss McGonagall—Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled sincerely. "And remember, try your best not to revel yourself. And do not twist time. Time is a very fickle. Plus, you do not want to get into trouble. Use your time here wisely..."


End file.
